1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) circuits, and more particularly to a circuit for Alternating Current (AC) voltage rectification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-phase bridge rectifier type devices are typically used to convert a three-phase AC waveform into a Direct Current (DC) waveform. A schematic illustration of a conventional three-phase bridge rectifier type device is shown in FIG. 10. The three-phase bridge rectifier type devices are supplied three (3) AC voltages that differ in phase by one-third (⅓) of a cycle or one hundred twenty degrees (120°). Such three-phase bridge rectifier type devices often utilize a plurality of three-phase bridge connected diodes to perform the rectification function. The three-phase bridge connected diodes include three (3) positive side diodes and three (3) negative side diodes. During operation, only those diodes belonging to the phases indicative of peak values of the three-phase AC voltages at the respective positive and negative sides are turned on. In effect, a three-phase AC waveform is rectified by the three-phase bridge rectifier circuit. After the three-phase AC waveform is rectified, the output signal is often filtered to remove unwanted spectral content and to produce a DC voltage. A filtering device utilizing capacitor components, resistor components, and/or inductor components is typically used for this purpose.
Despite the various technologies known in the art, there remains a need for a three-phase MOSFET bridge rectifier type device that can rectify a domestic three-phase AC mains (for example, 208V, 60 Hz) and/or a foreign three-phase AC mains (for example, 400V, 50 Hz) with low power loss.